1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for determining display time of a page.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, Internet users enjoy access to vast quantities of information available through websites and their associated webpages. To provide an even better experience for users, website owners seek to customize the content of the webpages presented to users based on knowledge of the user's preferences, browsing history, and other information specific to each user. By acquiring a better understanding of a given user, a website owner can benefit by being able to provide relevant content and advertising to the user, and the user also benefits by receiving content that he or she is more likely to find engaging.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.